1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved eye shield assembly and more particularly to an improved eye shield assembly permitting of improved air circulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eye shields have been the subject matter of a plethora of Letters Patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 591,244 to Wylie, U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,321; U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,223 to Werner and the like. While all systems have obviated problems, there is the need for an attractively styled eye shield with concomitant features to permit facile adjustable attachment while compensating for hair growth and head growth, as well as improved air circulation.